The integration of components can be performed, for example, on LTCC (low temperature co-fire ceramics) carrier substrates and/or on PCB (printed circuit boards). A significant advantage of LTCC is, among others, its low coefficient of thermal expansion, which minimizes thermal stress with silicon-based mounted structures, especially with components on silicon-based substrates. Advantages of PCB are low fabrication costs and exact positioning definition of connection pads. Disadvantages include, among others, lack of gas-tightness, relatively high water absorption, and a coefficient of thermal expansion not adapted to silicon-based flip-chip mounted structures. The flip-chip components used today on PCB may not be hermetically sealed, which is a condition that is especially disruptive for mounted filter structures in MEMS technology (micro-electro-mechanical system).
From DE 101 45 100 A1, a method is known for fabricating glass-based electronic components. There, a glass-based body is proposed, which has a monolithic multilayer construction, which contains at least one passive electronic component and also at least one layer made from glass.
In DE 199 61 842 A1, a multilayer circuit board with increased dimensional stability is proposed. By reducing the heat-generated expansion, the connections to the electronic components are subjected to smaller loads.
Furthermore, a multilayer circuit board which may include electronic components is shown, which has at least one layer, the thermal expansion behavior of which approximately corresponds to the thermal expansion behavior of the electronic component and also essentially determines the thermal expansion behavior of the multilayer circuit board. The layer is a glass layer or a glass-containing layer, which forms a homogeneous composite with other layer materials. As other layer materials, thermoplastic or duroplastic materials, metals, or electrically conductive or non-electrically conductive plastics are named.
For modern flip-chip components, which are arranged on a PCB, the problem arises that these may not have a hermetic, and especially not a gas-tight, construction. It is further problematic if the circuit board on which the component is mounted does not have a coefficient of expansion adapted to the component. For a circuit board or a carrier substrate made from LTCC, high cost is also a disadvantage. The shrinkage occurring when the LTCC substrates are sintered makes structuring more difficult and is also responsible for low integration density. In particular, for the design of mounted filter structures in MEMS technology, these disadvantages are especially relevant.